


Pee holding fun

by popaandreea



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popaandreea/pseuds/popaandreea
Summary: Angel catches Alastor in a quite compromising situation. Unbeknownst to the radio Demon, the spider has a bit of a pee holding fetish. But how will this play out in the end?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Pee holding fun

Alastor was dressed in a a red tail coat, black dress pants, a white shirt, a top hat and bowtie. He was in his room, sitting on the side of his bed with his legs crossed. He's just had two glasses of wine and he had to pee quite a bit. He was now pouring some more red wine in his glass,sipping it gracefully. He was a little too lazy to be bothered to get up right now. He was enjoying the peace and quiet, until suddenly, the door opened loudly and the striped spider pornstar, Angel Dust, came inside.

"Angel, my dear, while I don't mind the attention, I'd much rather urge you to knock first next time" he said, his grin getting wider, as to signal that he was getting mad.  
Angel just ignored the warning and started looking around the room,trying to piss Alastor even more. He suddenly stopped when he realized that the radio Demon was getting quite uncomfortable. Legs crossed, slightly tipsy, tapping his left foot slightly.  
"Nature calls, huh, Al?" he said in a snarky tone, ready to take Alastor's pride down. Alastor blushed and put his glass of wine down,his smile still not leaving his face.  
"hah, I don't know what you're talking about" he snapped trying to act casual crossing his legs. He could feel his bladder filling up more & more. It was putting a lot of pressure on his abdomen. He couldn't let Angel know about his current predicament.

"Oh, I imagine it must be really embarrassing for a demon of your stature to have to go potty like that" Angel teased again. Al gulped and his face turned as red as his hair.  
"I advice you to be careful with your words, Angel, my dear" he stated quietly, hoping to get him to stop. He couldn't help but cross his legs once again. He could feel his bladder ready to explode at this point. He started tapping his right foot, trying to pass it off as a normal action.  
"Yeah, right" said Angel while laughing heartedly.  
Alastor couldn't no longer sit here and take this mockery. He immediately got up from his bed and started walking towards the bathroom. He didn't care if Angel knew about his urgent condition. He could no longer take it anymore & having an unfortunate accident right then & there would have been a lot worse. He got mortified even at the simple thought of something like that happening to him. But it didn't last long as Angel didn't hesitate to grab his arm right before he even got to the bathroom.  
"Whoa, where are you going? I'm pretty sure that a powerful Demon like you wold be able to hold it for a bit longer" teased Angel again, with a huge grin on his face. Alastor ' s smile started cracking but he tried really hard to keep it on.  
"As a matter of fact, my dear fellow, I just need to freshen up for a moment" he said rapidly trying to maintain his dignity. He immediately turned back but Nagel grabbed his arm once again.  
"No, you don't" said Angel while pinning Alastor to the wall with his hand. Alastor couldn't belive this. He had nowhere to go in that moment. He was sent into total submission as Angel twisted his arm. Alastor had nowhere to again. He could feel his bladder threatening to explode and he had a really hard time trying to keep everything in. The pressure was just straight down agonizing at this point. He crossed his legs & jumped around slightly, no longer caring about what Angel was thinking. He was about to burst. He didn't know for how much longer he could all that golden ocean of pee inside his bladder. A part of him wanted to beg Angel to free him but he didn't want to resort to himself to such a humiliation.  
"Let me go... Now" he said demandingly, his eyes turning all black and menacing, hoping to get Angel to stop.  
Angel just laughed at his suffering & only pressed his claws on the other Demon 's lower side of the abdomen. Alastor' s eyes widened in shock and desperation. At this point it really hurt. His bladder was ready to give up any second. He would do just about anything at this point simply to be allowed to go pee.  
Angel decided to make his situation worse and coming close to his ear and whispering "Shhhhh". Alastor whimpered slightly upon hearing the sound. He could no longer take it anymore & quickly crossed his legs. He smudged himself, trying to escape the restraints but Angel 's arms were too strong even for him. Tears started forming in his eyes.  
"P... Please" he asked quietly in a very humble tone, which was so unlike him. He's never had to resort to begging someone for mercy like this.  
Angel just laughed with zero simpathy  
"Ha, no way ! You're way too cute when you're all flustered & desperate. I bet you're bursting after 2 cups of wine. Your poor bladder might not be able to hold it in much longer" said Angel with a grin.

Alastor cringed at the words and bit the lower side of his mouth but he tried not to let it show that his words were getting to him.He tried not let Angel know that his efforts were actually effective and getting to him but it was almost impossible at this point. He wanted to fall on his knees, cry & beg the spider to let him use the restroom but even then, he still wasn't going to. He dint want to risk coming across as weak no matter what. He will never give Angel that satisfaction. But on the other hand, it would've been so much worse if he ended up with wet pants. He couldn't even imagine that. 

Suddenly, a few small spurts escaped from his bladder and slightly soaked his pants. Alastor blushed & immeidtaley tried closing his urethra. He was hoping that Angel didn't notice. But in the end, it seemed that his efforts were just not enough. He could feel like his urethra was about to give up any moment. And then it happened! He could no longer hold back the flood. The gates opened and a strong stream of yellow warm pee started flowing into his pants, soaking everything around him. The stream went on for almost a minute. His face turned into an even deeper shade of red & his eyes widened . He couldn't do everything besides standing there as the stream was still going strong. He could no longer stop and for a moment, the whole room was only filled with the sounds of his pee. Alastor looked down in shame & embarrassment as he finished peeing. After everything was over, the silence was suddenly broken by Angel laughing in a very mocking and condescending tone.  
"Oh wow, Al. Looks like one of the most powerful demons in hell just had a little accident. I definitely need to show this to everyone" he said while taking a quick picture using his pink cellphone "Toodles" he said while running out of Alastor 's room and towards the hotel lobby, eager to show everyone what the almighty Alastor has just done. Once Angel left, Alastor looked own at his soaked pants & fell to the ground. Without a second thought, he covered his face with his hands & started crying wholeheartedly. He's never been so humiliated in his entire life & now entire population of hell was going to know about what just happened. He knew there was no point in denying this at that point.


End file.
